Esos ojos
by BaneDrae
Summary: ¿Donde había visto esos ojos grises? ¿Donde?...¡pero como los odiaba,como odiaba esos ojos y claro al dueño de esos ojos! y el claro como la despreciaba,esos ojos azules, como le molestaban no saber ¿donde? ¿donde antes los había visto?.
1. transferida

Capitulo Uno: Transferida

* * *

_Esos ojos…_

-Rose Weasley! Pase a la oficina de la directora.

- Señorita Weasley, tome asiento… Debido a su pésimo comportamiento durante su 5 años en Beauxbatons y la reciente "broma" realizada por su persona y gracias a que su conducta es intolerable ya ah sido informada una infinidad de veces, como tantas veces a sido castigada, de las consecuencias de sus actos. Ya no se le puede seguir aguantando y me temo informarle que ha sido expulsada del colegio.

-¡Que! ¡No por favor directora! No me expulsen se lo ruego Beauxbatons es mi hogar…

- ¡Pues no lo demuestra señorita! por favor retírese de mi oficina todas sus cosas ya han sido juntada. El consejo escolar ya dio su decisión, debido a que su padre y su madre ayudaron a la comunidad mágica, por no decir salvarla, y a que tomaron cartas en este asunto usted será transferida de escuela es la única opción que le dieron por que usted no será reintegrada a Beauxbatons.

- ¡Transferida!

-Si señorita, transferida a _"Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería"_.

* * *

_Esos ojos_

Entro decidida al gran comedor, no le importo estar despeinada un poco colorada y traer dos maletas a su lado. Quería que esto acabara pronto, hace aproximadamente un día la habían expulsado de su amado colegio, no esta muy contenta.

_Slythering_

Grito el sombrero. ¡Por que no podía ser mas privado todo y hacer la "ceremonia" en la oficina de la directora o algo así!, pensó. Tomo sus dos maletas y se sentó en la mesa verde y plateada donde estaba su primo. No lo saludo no era que no lo extrañara pero todavía no asimilaba que había sido transferida.

Hasta que los vio, vio esos ojos grises y sus miradas se encontraron ¿donde? ¿Donde los había visto? pero ¿quien era ese joven? su mente que en esos momentos se encontraba pensando en su_desafortunada_ vida (para ponerlo mas dramático) se vació de toda idea, familiares etc... Para solo darle lugar a esos ojos, esos ojos, convencida de que ya había admirado antes.

* * *

-¿transferida?

-si es la nueva Scorpius, pelirroja debe ser Weasley...

-veamos que tan Weasley es...

La mata de pelo de Rose Weasley se movió hacia el taburete, colocaron el viejo sombrero seleccionador, que estaba sucio y roto, sobre la cabeza enviándola directamente a Slythering, sorpresa para todos.

La vio sentarse y comer mirar en dirección a Albus Potter, sonreír. Se le veía pensativa y hambrienta se sirvió de todo lo que había cerca. Y sus ojos se encontraron esa mirada azul ¿donde la había visto? ¿Donde? esos hermosos ojos azules perdiéndose, hipnotizado. Y Ella lo miraba igual que el.

Un montón de pelirrojos rompió el contacto ambos dirigieron la mirada al suelo ¿donde? Esos ojos azulados donde los había visto antes. Ese mar, ese cielo. Dirigió la mirada al suelo aun turbado. Se atragantada con comida, la miro rodeada de pelirrojos que seguramente la atacaban con preguntas y saludos ¿Qué le había pasado? Estaba seguro que jamás había visto a _Rose Weasley,_ entonces ¿Por qué sentía que ya se conocían?

* * *

_Esos ojos…_

-otro Weasley en Slythering, que dirá tu padre cuando sepa que su hijita quedo en la casa de las feas serpientes…

- No será peor de lo que dirá tu padre si sabe que estas hablando con migo… ¡No me importa lo que me diga mi padre! Ay pero en cambio el huroncito se pondrá a llorar por que su papi le quito la herencia por andar hablando con una Weasley… hazme un favor y uno al mundo ¡piérdete!

- así que la Weasley sabe jugar… ya veras quien es el que llora, ándate con cuidado

-¿es una amenaza?

-tómalo como quieras

- no le doy importancia a basura como tu Malfoy ahora déjame pasar…

-no quiero

-no seas inmaduro quieres o veras

-¿Que Haras Weasley?

-¡Esto!- en un segundo lo empujo pero para su mala suerte el huron la tenia agarrada de su brazo haciéndola caer con el escaleras abajo. Rose quedo debajo de Malfoy y se miraron perdiéndose de nuevo cada uno en los ojos del otros, hechizados…

Se acerco a ella ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sin dejar de mirarla se cercaba lentamente a ella sus labios se rozaban, inconsciente ¿Por qué no se detenía? Una sonrisa se curvo en los labios de Rose Weasley. Sus labios se rozaban.

-Así que te soy tan irresistible que no puedes aguantar besarme- dijo rose en un susurro, se quito a Scorpius Malfoy de encima aun con la sonrisa en su cara- ¡sueña lindo jamás besaras estos labios!- entro en su sala común dejando a abajo a un confundido Scorpius, al igual que ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo Uno: Transferida

* * *

_Esos ojos…_

-Rose Weasley! Pase a la oficina de la directora.

- Señorita Weasley, tome asiento… Debido a su pésimo comportamiento durante su 5 años en Beauxbatons y la reciente "broma" realizada por su persona y gracias a que su conducta es intolerable ya ah sido informada una infinidad de veces, como tantas veces a sido castigada, de las consecuencias de sus actos. Ya no se le puede seguir aguantando y me temo informarle que ha sido expulsada del colegio.

-¡Que! ¡No por favor directora! No me expulsen se lo ruego Beauxbatons es mi hogar…

- ¡Pues no lo demuestra señorita! por favor retírese de mi oficina todas sus cosas ya han sido juntada. El consejo escolar ya dio su decisión, debido a que su padre y su madre ayudaron a la comunidad mágica, por no decir salvarla, y a que tomaron cartas en este asunto usted será transferida de escuela es la única opción que le dieron por que usted no será reintegrada a Beauxbatons.

- ¡Transferida!

-Si señorita, transferida a _"Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería"_.

* * *

_Esos ojos_

Entro decidida al gran comedor, no le importo estar despeinada un poco colorada y traer dos maletas a su lado. Quería que esto acabara pronto, hace aproximadamente un día la habían expulsado de su amado colegio, no esta muy contenta.

_Slythering_

Grito el sombrero. ¡Por que no podía ser mas privado todo y hacer la "ceremonia" en la oficina de la directora o algo así!, pensó. Tomo sus dos maletas y se sentó en la mesa verde y plateada donde estaba su primo. No lo saludo no era que no lo extrañara pero todavía no asimilaba que había sido transferida.

Hasta que los vio, vio esos ojos grises y sus miradas se encontraron ¿donde? ¿Donde los había visto? pero ¿quien era ese joven? su mente que en esos momentos se encontraba pensando en su_desafortunada_ vida (para ponerlo mas dramático) se vació de toda idea, familiares etc... Para solo darle lugar a esos ojos, esos ojos, convencida de que ya había admirado antes.

* * *

-¿transferida?

-si es la nueva Scorpius, pelirroja debe ser Weasley...

-veamos que tan Weasley es...

La mata de pelo de Rose Weasley se movió hacia el taburete, colocaron el viejo sombrero seleccionador, que estaba sucio y roto, sobre la cabeza enviándola directamente a Slythering, sorpresa para todos.

La vio sentarse y comer mirar en dirección a Albus Potter, sonreír. Se le veía pensativa y hambrienta se sirvió de todo lo que había cerca. Y sus ojos se encontraron esa mirada azul ¿donde la había visto? ¿Donde? esos hermosos ojos azules perdiéndose, hipnotizado. Y Ella lo miraba igual que el.

Un montón de pelirrojos rompió el contacto ambos dirigieron la mirada al suelo ¿donde? Esos ojos azulados donde los había visto antes. Ese mar, ese cielo. Dirigió la mirada al suelo aun turbado. Se atragantada con comida, la miro rodeada de pelirrojos que seguramente la atacaban con preguntas y saludos ¿Qué le había pasado? Estaba seguro que jamás había visto a _Rose Weasley,_ entonces ¿Por qué sentía que ya se conocían?

* * *

_Esos ojos…_

-otro Weasley en Slythering, que dirá tu padre cuando sepa que su hijita quedo en la casa de las feas serpientes…

- No será peor de lo que dirá tu padre si sabe que estas hablando con migo… ¡No me importa lo que me diga mi padre! Ay pero en cambio el huroncito se pondrá a llorar por que su papi le quito la herencia por andar hablando con una Weasley… hazme un favor y uno al mundo ¡piérdete!

- así que la Weasley sabe jugar… ya veras quien es el que llora, ándate con cuidado

-¿es una amenaza?

-tómalo como quieras

- no le doy importancia a basura como tu Malfoy ahora déjame pasar…

-no quiero

-no seas inmaduro quieres o veras

-¿Que Haras Weasley?

-¡Esto!- en un segundo lo empujo pero para su mala suerte el huron la tenia agarrada de su brazo haciéndola caer con el escaleras abajo. Rose quedo debajo de Malfoy y se miraron perdiéndose de nuevo cada uno en los ojos del otros, hechizados…

Se acerco a ella ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sin dejar de mirarla se cercaba lentamente a ella sus labios se rozaban, inconsciente ¿Por qué no se detenía? Una sonrisa se curvo en los labios de Rose Weasley. Sus labios se rozaban.

-Así que te soy tan irresistible que no puedes aguantar besarme- dijo rose en un susurro, se quito a Scorpius Malfoy de encima aun con la sonrisa en su cara- ¡sueña lindo jamás besaras estos labios!- entro en su sala común dejando a abajo a un confundido Scorpius, al igual que ella.


End file.
